Datei:JBB 2014 FINALE 2 2 - Gio vs. Laskah (prod. by D-RuSh)
Beschreibung Facebook: http://www.facebook.com/GioRap90 Instagram: http://instagram.com/giorap90 Instrumentals: http://www.facebook.com/drushofficial ich hab euch gesagt das dieser junge nichts im schädel hat und alles was er da in seiner runde kickt bestätigt das denn ich dacht du wolltest anfang tacheless zu reden doch stattdessen versuchst du hier nur die fakten zu verdrehen denn du redest was von nummern ziehen, du bist echt ein dummer freak frag mal deine freundin eher bin ich am nummer schieben dumm' ist da vielleicht schon zu sehr untertrieben denn du sagst ich hab bei my own music unterschrieben ernsthaft? wie kannst du son scheiß blos sagen? das is kein label, da kann man mp3s hochladen aber ok da lief wohl was in deim text verkehrt denn eigentlich hab ichn majordeal bei rapidshare du idiot, man was war das denn für ne miese runde? als wenn ich mit meiner fresse in den spiegel gucke missgeburt? das darf nicht dein ernst sein? das sagt mir der, der privat mit diverse schreibt was freundschaft, alter halte die fresse ich hab die noch nie getroffen außer mit punches im battle ist aber interessant das haben dir die bitches geschickt ? warte! das beweist doch nur das ich die richtig gefickt habe! man ich war in beiden battles der sieger und du zeigst mir mit dein verläufen nur zwei schlechte verlierer Klar, was für ne missgeburt man ist, dass// man sich sogar ent- schuldigt, bei dem gegner den man richtig gut zerfickt hat// ey yo eike, du kannst keinem zeigen das du krass bist denn dafür reicht dein scheiß gesang nicht scheiß auf reime scheiß auf punches denn was dich in diesem battle fickt ist etwas andres auch ohne casa wirst du nutte geklatscht denn was dich hier fickt ist deine dummheit du spast auch deine videos sind leider keine sehenswerten alles nur gebitet das kann man in jeder szene merken und deine weggefährten, man die tragen doch nur masken weil sie sich schämen zusamm mit dir gesehn zu werden das du eine dummer biter bist hab ich prophezeit und als runde bringst du wieder nur ein großen bite was laberst du wie soll man deine zeilen biten könn das ist doch garnicht möglich denn du hast ja keine eigenen du hast noch nicht verloren denn deine gegner warn schwach und du drehst runden im Parkhaus dabei geht es bergab denn sag mir wie willst du es schaffen dir die krone zu holen alles was dich ausmacht hast du von deinem großen idol ja sun diego zu kopiern ist bei dir spasti programm das ist die gleiche location wie in er quali vom schwamm man du hast es übertrieben mit der rigorosität denn du klaust ihm sogar seine videoideen du hast keine chance auch wenn dich immer noch paar fans supporten denn du bist spätestens nach meinem letzten text gestorben wie kannst du ohne dich zu schämen so einen dreck recorden erst hab ich gedacht "alter spongi bist du fett geworden" komm mal lieber mit paar eigenen texten anstatt mich mit zeilen zu battlen die mich leider nicht treffen denn dein geklauten scheiß können die meisten erkennen und da wagst du es wirklich mich einen biter zu nennen ey yo eike, du kannst keinem zeigen das du krass bist denn dafür reicht dein scheiß gesang nicht scheiß auf reime scheiß auf punches denn was dich in diesem battle fickt ist etwas andres auch ohne casa wirst du nutte geklatscht denn was dich hier fickt ist deine dummheit du spast ich hätt an deiner stelle schon längst aufgegeben dann fast jeder hier in diesem battle will dich draussen sehen die sache mit dem audi war nicht extra sondern ausversehen wie soll man das erkenn wenn so ein fettsack vor dem auto steht wie konterst du die sache mit dem vegetarier willst du sagen "ey du hast ja selber einen sprachfehler" ey wie dumm muss man sein um nicht zu peilen das ist kein sprach fehler sondern pure unwissenheit und nur weil dein vater dich immer nur misshandelt heißt das nicht dass jeder Vater seine kinder so behandelt abgesehen davon hast du mich mit so eim' schrott gebattlet das hätt nicht mal getroffen, wenn ich eine tochter hätte als er dieses babyfoto da auf Facebook fand dachte er sich "jetzt greife ich eklatant mein Gegner an" nur schade dass da 'ich und mein neffe' daneben stand ja schon blöd wenn man so dumm ist, dass man nichtmal lesen kann und zu diverse? was redest du da bitte guck ma auf den text er sagt "halt dir magneten vor die Lippe" und nicht dicken, los erzähl was soll das für ein dreck sein du sagst ich würd ihn biten obwohl du nicht mal sein text peilst nach dem part bist du im arsch wien homo du kannst mir den buckel runter rutschen - quasimodo fassen wir zusamm was du geschrieben hast war unsinn du hast mit deiner runde nur bewiesen das du dumm bist Kategorie:Videos